Tatsumi's Imperial Arms
by Hydropistol108
Summary: AU, instead of everyone dieing they survive, the Jaegers too. But in a mission Tatsumi finds a box, and it might be something just for him
1. Chapter 1

During one of their missions Night Raid is seen running down the hall of a mansion. Although now he usually is Tatsumi gets lost, he does however stumble upon a long box. More like trips over a long box. Tatsumi then goes to open it. "What could be inside." he thought to himself.

"Tatsumi there you are we have to go." stated Bulot as he grabbed the boy and ran off. Tatsumi didn't want to leave the box so he grabbed it and took it with him. "Not gonna ask why you have a box, but when we get home I wanna see what's inside." commented Bulot.

 **LINEBREAK**

Night Raid stood around Tatsumi as he was sitting at the table looking at the box. "Well, open it; you picked it up for a reason." stated Mine. As Tatsumi began opening the box the other members either hurried away of found cover, fearing it would explode. Inside laid a sword in a sheath, the handle blue with a red ribbon around it tied off, the ribbon had some excess that was a few inches long. It wasn't like A katana but just a regular sword.

"That's an imperial arms, it's one of the cousin blades to Akame's weapon, Illusion Defiance. It allows the user to make copies of themselves and the weapon, the copies however have no free will and will disappear by suffering too much damage, the wielder dismissing by will, or the wielder being out of range, also glyphs that boost the users speed and jump doubling as a shield and binder to enemies. The trump card is a powerful blast influenced by the wielders mental state." Informed Najenda.

Tatsumi went to pick it up, much to his teammates warning him about compatibility. Not much happened to him except a little electric shock in his hand(like a shock pen or the occasional car door). "Well good for you, you didn't die." congratulated Mine. "Now let's seen him battle our other swordsmith." she added.

Akame and Tatsumi just stared at each other, It was just training. In the yard Tatsumi and Akame were in fighting positions both with their sheaths on, even an accidental bladed hit could be fatal(especially in Akame's case). They each waited for the other to strike. That is until Tatsumi created copies that formed a circle around Akame.

The copies then went for the strike, each attacking and missing due to Akame's finesse. What she didn't notice was that the real deal wasn't the one who dived in to attack her, however he made a copy in front of himself that jumped in when she wasn't looking and the real deal hid behind the bushes. Akame was dodging left and right, one hit her in the arm causing her to fumble, she was slowing down. Akame managed to kick up some dirt and made a screen that blinded the copies, she then jumped in the air where she noticed a hint of red showing between the spaces of the bushes.

Akame threw her sword like a spear that hit Tatsumi in the face causing him to be knocked out. He quickly came to with Akame standing above him offering her hand to help him up. "I'll be honest, you almost had me. You probably would've won if you had an even better hiding place. Next time use trees, mine no one ever thinks to look up, the leaves cover you better, and you'll have a better view of the battlefield." Critiqued Akame. "There's no time for critiques, you guys have a mission, The jaegers are encroaching on the village of Freehold, one of our allies. Stop them and report back." ordered Najenda.

"Wait Tatsumi, take this mask, we don't want them to know who you are." stated Najenda handing him a mask. "Yes ma'am." obliged Tatsumi.

 **LINEBREAK**

Night Raid and the Jaegers were just miles apart both on two ridges. "I'll stick to the trees and draw them out with one of my copies." said Tatsumi, he put in his mask, which was all white, with two yellow ovals for eyes, and regular lines where the mouth would be. He jumped off of the ridge and into a tree. "Bulot stay near him, and keep him safe." ordered Akame. Bulot had a blush on his face and jumped down.

The copy was walking aimlessly around with it's sword on it's back. The real Tatsumi was in a tree not to far away. The Jaegers were walking right in front of the copy, Esdeath then notices the blade on the copy's back. "Kurome, that's the cousin blade to your imperial arms, Illusion Defiance, it can make copies of itself and the wielder, don't take him lightly and get me that imperial arms. It'll go to someone more deserving."

Kurome went for a strike but the copy easily dodged the attack. "You're nothing like your sister." It mocked. Not wanting to hear this Kurome struck but missed again. "And **you** want to kill **her** , it'll probably be a pity fight. She'd easily take you out." it mocked even more. Kurome was losing herself, "Shut up. Shut up! Shut up!" she screamed, striking him with every sentence she spoke but utterly missing. The copy unsheathed his weapon, a silver blade that shined gold when the light touched it.

The real Tatsumi made more copies, one for each enemy of the Jaegers. The copies formed a line each of their blades glowing a golden energy, they each swiped, a line energy slashes making their way towards the Jaegers. It caused a giant explosion, when the dust cleared Koro stood there, he took the blast like a giant shield, almost all of him was gone and he started to regenerate. "Come on slick, we can't let you have all the fun," stated Bulot.

All of Night Raid got out of the bushes, Tatsumi's copies vanished and he jumped out of the tree. "Fooled ya, didn't I." mocked Tatsumi. Esdeath knew that voice but she couldn't know for sure. "You there, remove your mask." she demanded.

"Sorry but I can't, orders from the boss. I thought you off all people would be the first one to notice, Esdeath." Tatsumi commented. He then made copies and did another energy slash. It made a linear crater, this time instead of koro moving in front of it Esdeath made an ice shield.

"If you won't take it off, I'll take it off for you." retorted Esdeath, she launched an ice blast that hit Tatsumi in the face knocking him down. In reaction to this Mine blasted the group, causing them to disperse. Mine and Sheele went after Seryu, Lubbock and Chelsea used their needles and thread to attack Bols who easily burned them, Wave and Bulot went at it, while Susanoo and Leone wears fighting Koro and Akame and Kurome had their sister fight _thing_.

Tatsumi got up, a chunk of ice split his mask in half. When he stood both sides of the split mask fell off along with the chunk of ice revealing his face. Esdeath was shocked, it was the boy at the competition. "Tatsumi, you messed up your mask. How are you gonna explain it to the boss." commented Mine, as she used her rifle to block one of Seryu's arm blade strikes.

Tatsumi made glyphs under his teammates feet that looked similar to clock hands, they sped symbolizing a speed boost. Sheele used it as an advantage as she did a flurry of stabs, Seryu blocking each until Mine shot her, knocking her out. "Thanks for the boost Tatsumi." thanked Mine as Sheele bowed.

With their speed boost Leone kept clawing up Koro and while regenerating Susanoo threw it into an already downed Seryu. They both have a thumbs up Tatsumi's way. Akame was giving out even faster strikes to her sister, until she kicked her into a tree, "Sorry sister, but we can't kill each other right now. Not the time or place." she stated with her usual emotionlessness.

Bulot had already taken out Wave even without the glyph but he still thanked Tatsumi. "Your such a strong fighter, yet you're still cute and dominatable, I'll make you mine and you'll join the Jaegers." with a hungry yandere look on her face. At bonding shoes she unsheathed her rapier and mad a mad dash for Tatsumi. They were all caught off guard except for Tatsumi who at split second summons a glyph.

The glyph was in front of him acting as a brick wall. Esdeath ran right into it and slid down unconscious. At this they all deadpanned at how simple it was, "Well, let's go home." sighed Tatsumi.

"Wait just a second, let's leave them with a parting gift." snickered Leone with a snide smile. A few hours later the Jaegers woke up blushing and screaming. They were sitting there naked and horseless, Kurome was the only one with under clothes due to the fact of her age. They had to walk back in their birthday suits, some citizens were laughing. Wave was in his armor but it was cold and sticking to his body; while Seryu held Koro close to herself.

With Night Raid they went back to base laughing holding the clothes they stole and riding the horses. They even tried on the clothes impersonating the Jaegers until they forced Kurome's clothes on Tatsumi which led to the girls blushing, Bulot nosebleeding, Akame asking him to be her "little sister", and Najenda telling him he'd make a cute girl.

Lubbock ended up using I've if his threads and hang Tatsumi upside down. Who in turn tried to keep the skirt from falling. Bulot doubled over and his nosebleed got more intense with him falling on the ground. Wanting revenge Tatsumi summoned a glyph under Lubbock's feet, "You little bi-"

Lubbock was cut off as the glyph launched him through the ceiling, getting him stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need to learn how to use this thing." Tatsumi was laying down on his back as he held the series above him, unsheathing it to see the glow in the blade. It panned over to the training ground, Tatsumi was standing across literally everyone. "You wanted to learn how to use your imperial arms, now you get that chance. You're gonna fight everyone in Night Raid." started Najenda.

"Are you serious, this is an imperial arms fight, one of us will die." Tatsumi complained. "Don't be so whiny, well go easy on you." retorted Mine, it was a patronizing tone.

"Oh, okay." Tatsumi's bangs were covering his eyes as he gave a wide smirk and a snicker similar to midna from legend of Zelda. The ribbon on the hilt flowed in the wind, it then began to glow as he made three copies for every one night raid member against him, a mini army. "It's a mini army of cuteness, if Tatsumi didn't beat us the cuteness will." gushed Bulot as he began smothering one of the copies with hugs.

Mine shot in a line that destroyed some of the copies including the one Bulot was cuddling, in response Bulot she'd a single tear but then regained his composure and summoned his armor. The remaining copies dived in with a flurry of strikes, a reserve group charging for stronger than normal energy slash. Bulot's armor can take damage, but multiple same at varying speeds were rubbing him down. Chelsea actually managed to transform into one of the copies, that is until they all left at once; she was the odd one out and they all got hit with energy blasts.

They were cliche anime charred, "So that's how that feels." commented Mine. "Lightening. It feels like lightening." Lubbock added. Tatsumi made a bunch of glyphs that formed a circle around night raid.

He and his copies use the glyphs making hits, energy slashes and any other form of attack. They were attacked so much that they ended up being propelled in the air and stayed there from all the fast attacks. Lubbock managed to use his thread to stop and slow some of them down. Bulot and Susanoo took this opportunity to grab the tied ups copies and throw them into the other set.

A lot of them were exhausted, except Akame who had fought worst. The real Tatsumi was sitting on a tree branch from above with his legs crossed. He was actually sipping tea. "You leave battle, make some tea, come back, and drink it while your copies beat us up?" asked Bulot who was shocked. "Yes." Tatsumi simply answered him.

"Since you guys are all exhausted I could easily take your imperial arms, if I was the enemy." informed Tatsumi. "I'm still standing." stated Akame. Readying her weapon she gets ready to face Tatsumi.

"I only have energy for one more glyph let's do this." Tatsumi spoke in a stern voice. Somehow everyone else got off the field, put bleachers outside,and were sitting there cheering and eating popcorn. Even Najenda was there, she took some popcorn from Leone's bowl who just said "Hey!" in response.

Tatsumi put a glyph at his feet and rocketed towards Akame, Akame uses her own speed to sprint towards Tatsumi. They both clash with blinding speeds, trading blows neither of them getting hit. Tatsumi misses his next blow and while open to attack Akame hits him in the back of the neck. "Looks like even without the blade, you're a one hit take out." Those words were Tatsumi's last words before he passes out.

He wakes up on the spot, Susanoo was holding him with one arm and pushing back Bulot with the other. "He wanted to 'get with you' Tatsumi, but I didn't let him." stated Susanoo. "Thanks, but can you let me down now? Besides, I have something I wanna test." said Tatsumi. Susanoo them let him down.

Tatsumi made copies of himself, but these were special; think of the male version of Naruto's harem jutsu. The copies were covered in stream and clouds, they then swarmed Bulat. Bulat was just nose bleeding, some of the girls too; everyone else just deadpanned at how that worked.

"Now in case we need a distraction i can use that." stated Tatsumi. "If you don't distract most of the team with it, even Akame had a little nose bleed coming along." retorted Lubbock. In response Akame smacked Lubbock upside the head.

"Sheesh Lubbock you'relike an abused wife, first it was Tatsumi, now it's Akame; You don't get any love." commented Leone.

The Jaegers were sitting in a little conference room. "I can't believe they stripped us like that; those bad guys are gonna pay!" yelled Seryu. "Not Tatsumi, his compatibility with that imperial arms rivals that of my own; and we can't afford to lose something like that. Through all of the reports on Illusion Defiance no one has had compatibility like that." stated Esdeath.

"You saw how he fought us, he would never willingly fight for us,and both of his friends are dead so we can't use that as leverage." countered Bols. "I realise that, which is why we'll just have to break his little mind until he comes to his senses." Esdeath simply said as she started one of those psychotic villain laughs.

Wave just looked to the side, 'Are we really going through with this, we're going to destroy someone's psyche in order to work with us. This is going to far, i never wanted this.' Wave thought to himself

 **Sorry u haven't been updating my stories but I've just been enjoying Christmas break, cause when i get back in two days it's gonna be review for exams… High school am i right? Anyway share, comment, and enjoy**


End file.
